piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bosses
The following is a list of bosses in the story. Maquina Chapter 1 Act 1 - Chain Mistress Abia Act 2 - Alexa the Cunning Chapter 2 Act 1 - Pistol Whip Idola persuade Act 2 - Pistol Whip Idola Chapter 3 Act 1 - Kali the Small One Act 2 - Mech Mermaid Chapter 4 Act 1 - Iron Blood Cherron persuade Act 2 - Death Fist Selma Chapter 5 Act 1 - Evil Eye Medusa Act 2 - Buccaneer Rosa persuade Chapter 6 Act 1 - Middin the Miserable persuade Act 2 - Middin the Miserable Chapter 7 Act 1 - Noble Inanna Act 2 - Orient Assassin Sasha persuade Chapter 8 Act 1 - Fair-haired Ellete Act 2 - Magic Bullet Akira persuade Chapter 9 Act 1 - Succubus Ginny Act 2 - Relentless Atara persuade Chapter 10 Act 1 - Mad Scientist Sintra Act 2 - Nekana the Ravager persuade Chapter 11 Act 1 - Unforgiving Diamond ("Blaze Witch") persuade Act 2 - Sniper Cecil ("Maquina's Assassin") Chapter 12 Act 1 - Golden Gun Amanda Act 2 - Unforgiving Diamond ("Ruthless Pursuer") persuade Chapter 13 Act 1 - Rohana the Death Song ("Sanctus's Pursuer") Act 2 - Madame Patricia ("Ship Owner") Chapter 14 Act 1 - Night Crawler Sawyer ("Sanctus's Pursuer") Act 2 - Mermaid Kienna ("Route Dwellers") Chapter 15 Act 1 - Chimera Ronat persuade Act 2 - Chimera Ronat Chapter 16 Act 1 - Mesmer Prova Act 2 - Lord Kraken persuade Chapter 17 Act 1 - Dragon Rider Aisley ("Dragon Riders") persuade Act 2 - Canin Warrior ("Beast Soldier") persuade Chapter 18 Act 1 - Princess Yasha persuade Act 2 - Chimera Maid Larnie Chapter 19 Act 1 - Healer Eris Act 2 - Buccaneer Rosa persuade Bellator Chapter 1 Act 1 - Dual Gunner Lael Act 2 - Fern the Deck Brush Chapter 2 Act 1 - Night Crawler Sawyer persuade Act 2 - Night Crawler Sawyer Chapter 3 Act 1 - Bysen the Avenger persuade Act 2 - Bysen the Avenger Chapter 4 Act 1 - Sergeant Ellan; The Ellan Corps Act 2 - Afton the Two-Faced Chapter 5 Act 1 - Pastora the Black Rose Act 2 - Middin the Miserable persuade Chapter 6 Act 1 - Maven the Beastmistress Act 2 - Snake Dragon Sofia persuade Chapter 7 Act 1 - Buccaneer Rosa persuade Act 2 - Nothura the Thunder Blade Chapter 8 Act 1 - Phantom Thief Selena + 4x Snake Dragon Sofia ("???") persuade (Selena is not supposed to be the Boss) Act 2 - Tomboy Mary Read Chapter 9 Act 1 - Rogue Knight Ridley persuade Act 2 - Bellona the Timid Chapter 10 Act 1 - Gunner-Mage Fleur/Lightning Brigade ("Captain of the Lightning Brigade") Act 2 - Sorcery Librarian Chloe ("Dark Squire Ruby") persuade Chapter 11 Act 1 - Mystery Gun Kasana persuade Act 2 - Banshee Wraith ("Gravekeeper") Chapter 12 Act 1 - Invincible Veleda ("Drifter") Act 2 - Banshee Wraith ("Wandering Soul") Chapter 13 Act 1 - Mystery Gun Kasana persuade Act 2 - December the Cold ("Enhanced Soldier") Chapter 14 Act 1 - April the Sunny ("Enhanced Soldier") Act 2 - Lord Kraken ("Sea Monsters") persuade Chapter 15 Act 1 - Explorer Neria ("Kidnappers") persuade Act 2 - Fire Demon Edana persuade Chapter 16 Act 1 - Illusionist Martina persuade Act 2 - Sabelle the Slayer Chapter 17 Act 1 - Fusion Gunner Emily ("Crystal Castle Guard") Act 2 - Dragon Rider Aisley ("Dragon Rider") persuade Chapter 18 Act 1 - Fire Demon Edana Act 2 - Princess Yasha persuade Chapter 19 Act 1 - Rogue Knight Ridley persuade Act 2 - Agrona the Unhinged Chapter 20 Act 1 - Wet Hair Claire Act 2 - Spirit Master Valum Chapter 21 Act 1 - Laid-Back Bardley Act 2 - Lazy Riley Sanctus Chapter 1 Act 1 - Morisa the Scallywag Act 2 - Immortal Dragon Elderage persuade Chapter 2 Act 1 - Mercenary Commander Ilta Act 2 - Captain Eirny persuade Chapter 3 Act 1 - Enchanted Cinta Act 2 - Black Bonny Sisay Chapter 4 Act 1 - High Witch Audrey ("Astronomer Lorelei") Act 2 - Nekana the Ravager Chapter 5 Act 1 - Pastora the Black Rose persuade Act 2 - Iron Blood Cherron Chapter 6 Act 1 - Unyielding Lyrit persuade Act 2 - Unyielding Lyrit Chapter 7 Act 1 - Rohana the Death Song Act 2 - Opal the Tactician Chapter 8 Act 1 - Dancer Catalina Act 2 - Fairy Master Sapphire persuade Chapter 9 Act 1 - Quick Draw Kid Act 2 - Magic Bullet Akira persuade Chapter 10 Act 1 - Spy Lynn Act 2 - Nettle the Golden persuade Chapter 11 Act 1 - Assassin Chelsea Act 2 - Unyielding Lyrit persuade Chapter 12 Act 1 - Cyclops Hornet ("Assassin") Act 2 - Fugitive Cecil ("Fugitives") persuade Chapter 13 Act 1 - Antique Gun Mirta ("Lawless Pirate Ship") Act 2 - Shore Driven Lael; Lightning Brigade ("Powerful Gunfighters") persuade Chapter 14 Act 1 - Andred the Victorious ("Captain of Lightning Brigade") persuade Act 2 - Lord Kraken ("Sea Monsters") persuade Chapter 15 Act 1 - Regretful Captain Eirny ("A Hidden Threat") Act 2 - Sea Dragon Belle persuade Chapter 16 Act 1 - Red Maid Rory persuade Act 2 - Red Maid Rory Chapter 17 Act 1 - Chimera Maid Larnie + 3x Canin Warrior + Morisa the Scallywag ("Maid?") persuade Act 2 - Razor Belanna ("Treasure Keeper") Chapter 18 Act 1 - Sea Dragon Belle persuade Act 2 - Sea Dragon Belle ("Fated Enemy") Chapter 19 Act 1 - Razor Belanna Act 2 - Crimson Crow Wyn